


Forget Your Troubles

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bad Days, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a not so good day and Hermann decides to help him out and offer some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Your Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to 'Taken Care Of'.

The day was 'eh' enough already as it was. Though if Newt was being honest with himself he woke up feeling like it was going to be an 'eh' sort of day.

Well, it started out that way, but it didn't get any better.

He went to get food at the mess hall and overheard a few people talking about him. Newt was aware that he wasn't the most liked person in the Shatterdome, mostly because of his fascination with the Kaiju, but it still got to him when he heard people saying things like 'freak' and 'obsessed' and just awful things in general. Newt stayed quiet and ignored them as best he could, but even when he left their stinging words still stuck to him.

Then the new specimen shipment came in late, he nearly screwed up his dissection, and currently it looked like his current conversation with Hermann was heading for another argument. It was all too much, and it all just swirled around in the biologist's head like white noise. He didn't want to deal with this; it was putting him on edge.

“Newton, did you even hear what I said?” Hermann exclaimed from across the lab.

Newt hunched his shoulders, setting down the scalpel away from his hands as to avoid accidental injury. His nerves were getting frayed and the day kept getting worse.

“Newton-”

He gritted his teeth and snapped, angrily shoving the tray with his tools and scalpels away and clattering to the floor.

A tense pause followed before Hermann spoke again.

“What on earth is wrong with you?”

“Shut... up.” Newt growled. “I'm not in the mood.”

He really wasn't. He didn't want to deal with any of this. Frankly, at the moment he just wanted to retreat back to his room and curl up into a ball and pretend like he didn't exist for a while.

Instead he stayed rooted to the spot as he heard the sound of a chair being pushed back.

“Newton, are you alright?” Hermann asked, his voice softer this time.

Newt didn't answer still. He didn't want to bother Hermann with his problems, though Newt knew it wouldn't do him good to keep it in. He'd rather scream into a pillow to try and release this building tension.

He couldn't ignore Hermann when he heard the uneven footsteps and sound of a cane, but Newt kept his eyes focused down at the specimen he had out on the table.

“Your scalpels are on the floor.” The physicist pointed out. Of course they were on the floor; Newt knocked them onto the floor. “I'll-”

No, he was not letting Hermann pick up the scalpels That might cause strain to Hermann's bad leg if he let him do that and Newt would feel guilty.

Newt sighed and bent over the get the scalpels. “I got it, dude. You don't need to go and hurt your leg.”

Hermann was quiet as Newt picked up the scalpels and other tools and put them back in their tray. Newt took this time to try and calm down, but it wasn't working and he knew it. When Newt was done and he hoisted himself off the floor, he found Hermann looking at him with concern.

“Newton...” He said once again. It wasn't in any chiding tone, but of actual concern.

He made an attempt to say something, but he got no words out. Then Hermann reached a hand out and rested it on his shoulder. Newt met his gaze, licked his lips, and finally allowed his shoulders to slump.

“No... I'm- dammit... I'm not okay.” Newt spat out. “It hasn't been a good day.”

Hermann nodded in understanding. “Let's move over to the couch.”

Newt peeled off his gloves, slowly packed up his sample, and followed Hermann over to the old couch they kept in the back on the lab. It was mostly useful when they needed a break or for long nights or when Hermann's leg was bothering him too much or... situations just like this.

They sat down and hesitantly the other scientist put an arm around him. Newt didn't move away from him. Hermann was always a comforting presence even though they tended to fight often. They did, however had their moments of peace and quiet where they could just talk, like the good old days when they were communicating by written letter. That wasn't to say they didn't have god days anymore, they still did. Newt loved working with Hermann; they worked well together. It was just a bit more difficult with a literal war on their hands.

“Now,” Hermann spoke. “tell me what's wrong. That is, if you want to. I understand it's been a not so good day?”

“Yeah...” Newt muttered. “Overheard some people talking about me in the mess hall earlier, and- I don't really care, but sometimes it just gets under my skin, you know? Then the shipment was late, and I nearly screwed up the dissection-” He wrung his hands together. “I'm supposed to be on top of this. People are counting on us and I can't afford to make any mistakes. Then sometimes it just feels like even my best isn't enough. I-I don't know though- those jerk's words got in my head and... and...”

“Okay, I see; no need to work yourself into a panic. I understand what you are feeling, and...” Herman paused, looking as if he were trying to put words together himself. “I'm not terribly good at comforting people, but know that you are a brilliant man, who is only trying his best. You're human, and at that I think... I think you are the most passionate, irritable, intelligent biologist. This will pass, and I will be here with you.”

Newt weakly smiled, and then put his arms around Hermann in an embrace. The physicist gave a surprised yelp, but then relaxed and returned the embrace, rubbing soothing circles across his back. Newt sniffled and tucked his head against the crook of Hermann's neck.

“Oh- There, there, Newton.” He felt Hermann kiss his head, and Newt melted. “It's alright.”

“I kn-know. Thanks, dude...” Newt replied, muffled by being so close to Hermann. “Can I just, you know- can we stay like this for a while? I could... really use a cuddle.”

“Whatever you need, darling.”

They had to readjust, but they got into a position suitable for cuddles, also making sure Hermann was comfortable on account of his leg. Newt laid against Hermann, his eyes closed, while the other scientist continued to rub circles on his back and whisper comforting words to him. Newt could feel the fabric of Hermann's sweater vest but he took comfort in that.

It was warm and safe and it made Newt feel better.

After a good while, Newt had calmed enough that he felt like he would be okay. He sat back and reached for Hermann's hand. He took it.

“I'll make you some tea.” Hermann said to the biologist, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Yeah... That sounds good.”

Hermann grabbed his cane and stood, wincing slightly as he stretched his bad leg. “I suppose this makes us even for the leg massage you gave me a while back.”

“Well, if you're ever in need of one...”

“Yes, yes; I know.”

While Hermann was off making the tea, Newt took some time to just breathe and let Hermann's words sink in. He focused on those words in an effort to dispel this negative energy. Talking with Hermann had certainly helped.

Soon enough Hermann came back and handed a mug to Newt. The mug was warm and he could catch the scent of Earl Grey.

“There you are. Are things better?” Hermann asked.

“Yeah.”

Hermann sat next to him and found Newt's hand again. “If you will, please tell me who exactly was it who was saying bad things about you. They need to be taught a lesson.”

Newt cracked a smile. Having Hermann around to talked to definitely helped. This was why he loved Hermann.

“Don't go picking fights, Herms.”

“I make no promises.”


End file.
